


IT Help

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The email simply said “Like what you see?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT Help

  
If there was anything he hated more than management meetings, Dean Smith didn’t know it.  They were a waste of time and a waste of personnel and what annoyed him the most was that as he’d been heading into the meeting, he’d seen Sam Wesson in the hall.  Sam, freakishly tall, with amazing eyes, the most incredible body, and a mind as sharp as a knife, who’d grabbed his wrist and whispered “Call me when you’re done,” with a knowing glance.  Sales Manager or not, they both knew that Dean would do exactly what the IT geek told him to do. 

He might be a little worried about it, but considering the ghost hunting they’d been doing on the weekends, he figured it was natural for Sam to take the lead where he could since Dean took the lead there.  Plus… well … there was the sex.  It wasn’t just that he was getting laid anytime he wanted because Dean knew well enough that he could have just about anyone he wanted in the office.  With his looks and his position, he had that covered.  No, it was because not only was Sam an amazing lover, he was an inventive one.  Dean tended to get bored with lovers, which was why he was still single.  Cassie had been his longest relationship and even she hadn’t made it to the six month marker and Dean had been stretching it at that.  Amazingly enough, he wasn’t at all bored with Sam, even four months after this had started.

All he really wanted to do right at that moment was walk out and call Sam to meet him in his office, but he wasn’t about to commit professional suicide, no matter how much he wanted to see Sam.  He’d admit it.  He had it pretty bad for the guy.  He wasn’t the first man that had attracted Dean’s attention but Sam was an incredibly complex person.  He was caring and loving and gentle and kind.  He could be tough as nails though when pushed into a corner though. 

Dean took a look around and realized that everyone else seemed pretty entranced by the meeting but he couldn’t really care less.  It wasn’t anything they hadn’t all heard before and Dean’s record talked to his abilities.  He didn’t need to look up vapidly at the boss for them to know he got what they were saying.

He felt his blackberry buzz and he grabbed it quietly.  Most of the top managers made use of their pdas or blackberrys during these meetings, trying to keep up with what they were missing at their desks, so he wouldn’t draw undo attention to himself.  He was sitting in the back corner as well, hoping to get out as soon as it was over and he was thankful of that when he saw the email from Sam.  He opened it, biting his lip to keep from smiling at the thought of Sam sending him something to keep him from being bored.

The email simply said “Like what you see?”  And there was an attachment.  Dean looked up to make sure no one could see what he was looking at then opened it.  It took a minute to see what he was looking at and by then the video was uploaded and he could see the view from his office window.  As the camera turned, he couldn’t see much more but a blur and then the motion stopped.  He still couldn’t see Sam, but he could tell that Sam was sitting behind his desk.  He watched in amusement as Sam rifled through his drawers before coming out with the lotion that Dean used all the time.  All that damn paperwork made his hands dry as bone and there was this great little shop down the street that sold green tea lotion and Dean used it like there was no tomorrow. 

The lotion was dropped onto the table top and the camera tipped down a little and he bit his lip because Sam’s hand was pulling at the top button of his khakis.  His zipper slid slowly down and Dean cleared his throat and looked up to make sure no one noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to the meeting anymore.  No one noticed.  Good thing because he wasn’t sure he’d have cared if they did.

Looking back, Sam was pulling his cock out of his pants.  His free hand reached out and took the bottle of lotion and popped it open, pouring it onto himself and Dean knew he’d never use that damn lotion again without thinking about this. 

Sam’s large hand wrapped around himself and he started stroking, light long strokes that he liked to use in the beginning.  He wasn’t going for stamina this time though so the strokes quickly became faster and his hand rotated slightly on the up stroke, his thumb catching over the slit every few times.  Dean could see his hips thrusting up, could imagine the sounds Sam was making in his office that very minute and he wanted to be up there, wanted to drop to his knees in front of the desk and suck Sam off right there.  

He saw the way Sam’s hips stuttered in their movement, the way Sam’s fingers tightened around himself.  Sam stood quickly, his movements blurring the camera, but then he was coming all over the top of Dean’s desk, white stripes painting the black surface of his desk. 

“Any questions?”

Dean looked away from his blackberry, shutting the video down quickly before anyone else could wonder about it.  The boss looked around and everyone was smiling and nodding like they got whatever it was he’d been talking about.  “Alright then.  Let’s get to work people.”

They were dismissed and Dean was out of his seat and more than a little grateful that no one had noticed his inattention.  He was half way down the hall when he heard one of the guys called his name.  “Hey Smith!  Lunch?”

Dean would normally have taken him up on it but he shook his head.  “Nah, sorry man.”  He said with a shake of his head.  Over the guy’s shoulder he saw Sam walking towards him.  He didn’t say anything but stopped at the water cooler as if he wasn’t waiting on Dean to see what he was going to do.  “Maybe later this week.   I’ve got a problem I need one of the IT guys to help me out with.”

There was a distinctive cough from Sam’s general direction but Dean just turned and walked away, knowing Sam would be right behind him, ready and eager to take care of his problem. 

 


End file.
